ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Rec Center/PoorCynic's List
Want to see what other folks recommend? Head on back to the PPC Rec Center! Communities Heartless Fics - Those Lacking Brains *Kingdom Hearts *Warnings: Bad language, bad slash, bad het, and badfics in general *Summary: A LiveJournal sporking community centered around Kingdom Hearts MSTs. *Reason I Like It: These MSTs are a little different than most in that they have the canonical characters doing the sporking themselves rather than having authorial stand-in OCs or the like. The characterizations are quite good (most of the time) and the MSTs themselves are very funny (again, most of the time.) The works of Cygna_Hime stand out to me as being particularly good. Kim Possible Maslow by Ninnik Nishukan - Rated T *Complete *Warnings: Bad language, mature situations *Summary: What do you NEED? Different aspects of Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs applied to Drakken and Shego's daily lives in no particular order. Add a spoonful of uncomfortable silences, and we're good to go. Drakken/Shego. *Reason I Like It: I liked Kim Possible while it was airing, but I always felt that the writers dropped the ball with the last second crowbaring-in of the relationship upgrade between Doctor Drakken and Shego. This story fills in the gaps quite well, showing the gradual evolution of their relationship over the course of a season or two. Kingdom Hearts Those Lacking Spines by Organization VI - Rated T *Complete *Warnings: Suggestive imagery, bad language *Summary: Immune to a suspicious parasite by merit of their manly looks, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus set out on a journey to save the rest of Organization XIII from the biggest nightmare of all: stupid fanfiction. *Reason I Like It: This is one of the best deconstructions of fanfiction I've ever read. Sure, it gets a bit ranty at times, but it's smart, meta as all get out, and has a wicked sense of humor. This is parody written out of a love of fanfiction, not out of hate, and it shows. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic The Melting Pot by Katalus Talrius - Rated T *Complete *Warnings: Femslash *Summary: Ponyville would be so boring without your favorite six ponies (and Spike) there to spice things up, right? WRONG. It's like taking the blueberries out of a muffin; you've still got a delicious muffin, now it's just a different flavor. *Reason I Like It: Some pleasant and well-written shipping stories focusing almost entirely on side and background characters. It feels a bit rushed in places, but overall quite well done. Ponies Discover /co/ by Slywit - Rated M *Complete *Warnings: Suggestive imagery, bad language, NSFW *Summary: The six mane ponies discover /co/ and end up being traumatized by what they see. To make matters worse, they are sent on a diplomatic trip/campout, all while they try to understand how the fandom perceives them. *Reason I Like It: The ponies are very in character, the writing is clever, and the fic is structured just like a MLP:FIM episode - complete with Twilight's final letter to Princess Celestia Category:PPC Rec Center